The Full Truth
by twistedimaginationofme
Summary: Set eighteen years after the turtles explore the surface for the first time, Leonardo's daughter, Cleo, discovers that there is more to her dead mother than she thought. After discovering that The Shredder holds the answers when her father refuses, she might go too far to learn the truth. Leo/Karai & Casey/April
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**_Please excuse me if any of the characters seem a little out of character, it was hard trying to predict what they'd all be like in the future. Sorry. :(_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She tried to get up, as the building was crumbling around her in flames. It was no use, her body was scorched in the explosion, and left her disoriented. Hardly able to move, Cleo gagged on the toxic smoke. Her lungs ached and she felt herself growing weaker every second.

_"I can't die,"_ she told herself, _"Not now, not after what I have been through. . ." _

She couldn't see, the smoke stung her eyes and she was crying, but Cleo thought she heard someone calling her name, crying it, screaming her name in desperation.

Cleo recognized the voice immediately, "D-daddy?" He was here, " Daddy!" her voice was hoarse and hardly audible in her mind, but he heard it.

Leonardo found her, he himself, was covered in burns and cuts, "Cleo! You're alive!" He scooped his daughter up in his arms, earning a cry of pain, "It's gonna be alright, Cleo, I promise."

His daughter tried to offer a smile, but failed, "The truth?"

He kissed her forehead and repeated his words, "I promise."

The burning flames brought down the ceiling, Leonardo and his daughter were lost underneath the burning remains of what once was the Foot headquarters.

* * *

****Days Earlier ****

Leonardo was busy practicing advanced katas in the dojo, his sixteen-year-old daughter, Cleo, was obediently kneeling under the old tree in the center of the chamber, watching her father intently. Her eyes were narrowed into sea blue slits, as she leaned forward, observing his motions, and attempting to memorize the actions. She could see how hard he was working, from the sweat that gleamed off of his green skin, and his heavy breath that echoed through the dojo. His swords reflected Cleo's image when he came near her, she saw her own teal mask and youthful face for only split seconds on the silver blades, giving her the thrill of excitement.

Of course, her father taught her how to hold a sword, and to swing it with the correct form, but she never knew how to perform such perplexed movements. She knew she wouldn't learn either, her signature weapon was the Kusarigama, and she would eventually learn complicated katas that even her father wouldn't understand. Cleo trained under master Splinter, learning everything that she needed to know, but unfortunately, the master was getting older, and wasn't as quick as he used to be when he was training his sons in the art of ninjutsu, so her uncle Michelangelo would often assist in her training.

"It's only a matter of time before you're that good, kiddo." It was Donatello, he sat beside her and watched his older brother with a water bottle in hand.

Cleo glanced at her uncle, "You think?"

Uncle Donnie patted her shell, "Think? Cleo, I know. You are just as dedicated to your training as your father is. He was practically a master at seventeen."

"Seventeen?" she asked, "Wasn't that how old he was when he met my mother?" Cleo was told that her mother was from an enemy clan, and ran away to be with her father, but died giving birth to her. Donnie explained that her mother was a human, and that humans weren't capable of giving birth to mutant turtles, and that Cleo herself, was lucky to be alive. She understood that she was the only thing her father had left of her mother.

Donatello cringed at the question, "Well, they actually first met when they were fifteen, and Leo had a terrible crush on your mother already, but it wasn't until Karai turned seventeen, that she started to love him back."

She nodded, "Oh. Okay." Cleo knew that her father and uncles didn't like talking about her mother, Karai, and left it at that for the sake of her uncle.

Leonardo came to a halt, and sheathed his weapons. Donnie stood and offered him the water bottle, her father took it and emptied the water, "How was that, Cleo?"

Cleo stood up, "That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

Donnie and Leo smiled at each other, "I was just telling her how it wouldn't be long before she was as good as you." Donatello told him.

He nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was even better than me."

Just then they heard Michelangelo call everyone into the kitchen for lunch. The three turtles left the dojo and made their way to the kitchen to eat. Mikey had already set the table, and Raphael and Splinter were already sitting in their usual spots around the rectangular table. Leonardo and Donatello sat down, and Cleo jumped over the back of her chair, landing in her seat. Her father gave her a look, and she shrugged.

"Ah, lunchtime!" Raph said, "I'm starving!"

Mikey slammed a huge plate of Sloppy Joes in the middle of the table, "You are in luck then, my brother! Starve no more because I made Pizza Joes!"

They each took a Sloppy Joe, and dropped them on their plates. Michelangelo went to the stove top and poured a cup of tea, "Tea for the master," he handed the cup to his father, who thanked him with a smile, then he reached in the fridge, "Two cold ones for Leo and Raphie." he set the beers in front of his brothers, then went back in the fridge, "A chilly Pepsi for little Leo, uh, I mean Cleo." He put the can on her head, then turned to the coffee maker, "And finally, a big cup of coffee for my very brainy brother, Donatello the scientist."

Donnie took the cup and sipped on it, "Alright, what do you want, Mikey?"

"Nothing," he replied with a toothy grin, "Can't I just appreciate my older brother's genius like mind?" He took out his own Pepsi and sat down between Cleo and Splinter.

Donatello rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh."

The family finished their meal together in silence, Cleo read somewhere, or maybe she heard her uncle Don talking about it, but somehow she knew that whenever people talked, they spit, and now she was always thankful that her family liked to eat in quiet. Saliva grossed her out, and was one of her biggest weaknesses when she was rough housing with her family. Just the thought of it made her shiver, and she willed herself to finish eating quicker.

Once everyone was done and the table was cleaned, Leonardo left to take a shower, Donatello retreated to the lab with Michelangelo following him, and Splinter decided to meditate in the dojo, leaving Cleo and Raphael.

Cleo stood up awkwardly, "I'm going to clean my room." She stated, sure her uncle had something better to do than babysit his teenage niece.

Raph stood up after her, "Okay, I'll be watching TV if you need me." and he walked past her. Her uncles always wanted to be sure Cleo felt safe to come to them if she needed anything.

She just nodded even though he wasn't looking, then ran off into her bedroom. She jumped on her bed and laid there on her stomach for a few moments, vaguely remembering her father ordering her to clean her room that morning. She groaned, and rolled over to stare at the ceiling with dull eyes, "Why does cleaning have to be so boring?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

**_Hi guys, I'm new here so pointers would be excellent! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own TMNT**

_Please enjoy! And helpful criticism is welcomed! Could always stand to become better, right?_

* * *

** Chapter 2**

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of thinking about it, Cleo made herself stand in the center of the room. She shook her head and grumbled, "This is impossible." but she started making her bed anyway. After that, she yanked her throwing stars out of the wall, placing them neatly on her bedside table, and covered the holes with posters she had hung up elsewhere. Then she carefully stacked the comic books that were passed down from her uncle Mikey to her in a pile near the black beanbag she often sat in. Once all that was done, the bedroom looked a thousand times nicer despite the toys and junk still on the floor.

"Good enough." She said, satisfied with her work.

Cleo shut the door quietly, and waited a few seconds to see if anyone noticed, when nothing happened, she turned and kicked the random items that were in the middle of the floor under her bed. Revealing a concrete ground. After she had a clear space, Cleo grabbed her Kusarigama and swung the chain in front of her. She sidestepped and slashed at nothing with the opposite end. The chain started making whooping sounds and spinning the air around her as she started swinging it faster, she danced.

Her heart was pounding fiercely against her chest, and sweat beaded at her forehead. Soon, she grew numb, and the only thing that she felt was the cool air twisting everywhere around her, and the only noise she was aware of, was her quickening heartbeat.

Magic happened, she has only experienced such a sense of this intense, tender power a few times during her training. Cleo didn't ever want to stop, the feeling was too addictive.

"You look. . . just like your mother." A soft, nearly inaudible voice broke through her magic, her father's voice.

Cleo dropped her weapon, and listened to it clash with the floor. Feeling so deprived of the mind numbing appreciation for her weapon, she bowed her head as if the sense was gone forever, "Dad. . ."

He put a gentle, yet firm hand on her shoulder, bringing on a new feeling of anxiety. Cleo's breath caught in her throat, "Dad." she repeated, now in a panicking state of mind.

He turned her towards him, "Sh! It's alright, Cleo!"

Leonardo sat her on her bed, somehow understanding that she wasn't completely out of her daze, and allowed her to lean on him, as she felt weakened and nervous. Slowly, ever so slowly, she was soothed by his solicitous touch.

". . . Just like your mother." he said again.

She offered a half-hearted smile, "My mother?"

"Your mother." He confirmed, something flickered in his eyes, but Cleo couldn't make out what it was. Fear, worry, concern?

He pulled her close to him, and she heard the strong, slow and steady beat of his heart, "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yes." She answered convincingly.

* * *

**** Later that night ****

A shadowy figure lingered in the doorway to his daughter's room. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and thought of the woman that was gone, the girl's mother. He thought about how they slept the same, and how they stood the same way when they were talking, even though they've never met.

"I know you're thinking about her, bro." Raphael came up behind him.

Leonardo was forced out of his thoughts, "How did you-?"

Raph studied his brother, " You always watch Cleo sleep when you are." he said bluntly.

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence, Leo said, "The older she gets, the more she wonders about Karai."

Raphael nodded, "Of course she does, Leo, you can't keep her in the dark for much longer. Cleo has to know the full truth about her mother."

Leonardo sighed, "I know."

"C'mon, I think we better go to bed, before Cleo wakes up and hears us." Raph told him, leading his brother away from the room.

Little did he know, Cleo was already awake and listening.

* * *

**** The next morning****

Cleo yawned when her alarm clock blared it's annoying ring. She didn't sleep well, and wished she'd have just let her father and uncle know that she was awake when they started talking, "... you can't keep her in the dark for much longer. Cleo has to know the full truth about her mother." That sentence replayed in her mind repeatedly. Full truth? In the dark? Was this the reason they never liked talking about Karai to her? Because they were keeping a secret about her mother? She asked these questions to herself for half the night, before she remembered the stuffed pig that her father brought to her when she was only eight. She got up and snatched it off the low shelf and went back to bed, finally able to sleep. . . Sort of. She had nightmares about her mother and father, about how they might've not wanted a child, that Cleo was just a mistake, and that her mother died for that mistake.

This morning, she stood, and held her pig close to her plastron as she hugged it. She wasn't about to let the thing go, he was the only one she trusted right now. Cleo walked out her door, holding the stuffed animal for dear life. The first person she saw was her uncle Donnie, looking like a zombie before he had his morning coffee.

"Hi, Cleo, " he greeted, then he saw the pig being squeezed in her hands, " Nightmares?"

She nodded, "Yeah. . ." Cleo grabbed a cereal box, "Mr. Bacon protected me from them."

Donatello smiled, "He always has, hasn't he?"

She offered a fake laugh, "And he always will." the words came out harsher than she expected.

Then Raphael came into the kitchen, "Morning." He said through a yawn.

Cleo clutched Mr. Bacon even tighter in her left hand as his voice rang in her head. She grabbed a bowl and the milk, trying to ignore her suspicions about her uncle. Raphael put poptarts in the toaster, "Think Leo will make us all train today, Donnie?"

"I don't know." He said, "Guess it depends on how he's feeling. Were you planning on doing something later?"

He frowned, "It's nothing. Forget about it." Then Raph finally noticed the pig, "Mr. Bacon?"

Cleo sat down, "Didn't sleep well." she told him dismissively, putting the stuffed animal in her lap before putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't she?" Mikey walked in with a wide smile on his face, "Hey, it's Mr. Bacon! I totally forgot about this little piggy! I thought you did too?" he grabbed her pig.

Cleo looked at him, "I haven't had bad dreams in a while, I just- I just really want him right now. Will you please give him back to me?"

Michelangelo chuckled, "I missed you carrying that thing around, glad you still love it."

"He." Donatello corrected for his niece, "Mr. Bacon is a he, Mikey, not a thing or an it. How would you feel if I called you a thing?"

Mikey shrugged, "Raph does all the time."

They all laughed. Then they grew still, because their leader slowly approached them, looking like death warmed over. He took a seat next to his child, his hands balled into fists.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys, I know it isn't the best. But really, thanks! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"Father?" Cleo only addressed him formally when she was worried for him or any of her uncles, "Are you okay?" she grabbed his hand with hers, he slowly registered that their skins were nearly the same color.

He snapped, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Mikey looked between the father and daughter, "Leo, you didn't happen to have nightmares last night, did you?"

Leonardo leaned forward, "Yeah, so?"

Cleo looked down at the pig, "I did too." She said quietly.

Her family looked at her, as if she was a complete stranger to them. Cleo just stared back, the memories of the nightmares and the conversation between her father and Raphael filled her head. But instead of giving in to her discomfort and fear, she pushed it all away, and put an emotionless mask on, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Donatello asked her, concern snaking around his voice like a cobra.

She shook her head, "No, I don't wanna talk about it. Dad's the one that seems most disturbed, don't you think?"

Raph gave a disapproving look, "For a minute, it looked like you were about to have a mental break down."

"Both of you look like you need more sleep. I'm sure master Splinter wouldn't mind if you slept in for a few hours, it is the weekend." Donnie stated.

They looked at each other, "I don't know, Donnie." Leo said uneasily.

Cleo agreed with her father, "We'll be okay, I think."

Raph shook his head, "You know none of that stuff that you dreamed was real, whatever it was, it didn't happen."

"It seemed real. . ." Cleo squeezed her pig even harder than before.

Michelangelo drank the last of their orange juice straight from the jug, "Dude and dudette, we'll cover for you if you're so worried about Splinter. And if you're scared about the nightmares, Cleo, we're always here for you, and Leo, bro, when you wake up, you'll know none of it ever happened."

At first, they resisted, but their exhaustion won the battle between their concerns. Leonardo and Cleo finally agreed to sleep longer.

The two of them left the others in the kitchen and slammed their doors in unison. Donatello put Cleo's bowl in the sink and poured himself a cup of coffee, "There is something wrong with them."

"Yeah, it was like Cleo was about scream, and then it just all went away, like nothing was bothering her." Mikey agreed.

Raphael took a bite of his pop tart, "Karai would do the same thing."

Donnie furrowed his brows in confusion, "Cleo usually shares her nightmares with us. I wonder why she didn't this time? And what about Leo, he looked like he didn't sleep at all. Something strange is going on here."

"Well, right now they are probably sleeping like little babies, let's not wake them up with our suspicions, Donnie-Boy." Michelangelo swung an arm around his purple banded brother, "Just give them some time, when they wake up everything will be pizza and ice cream again!"

Donnie rolled his eyes, "I guess you're right Mikey. . . I'll let them sleep in peace."

* * *

****Almost 17 years ago****

Karai slid out her phone from her pocket, and crouched down, hiding in the shadows of the warehouse near the park. She dialed her lover's number, "Pick up, pick up!" tears slid down her face, and her free hand wandered to her stomach.

"Leo! . . . I'm pregnant, if The Shredder finds out he'll. . . No! I can't just disappear! If he finds me, us, he'll make sure the baby suffers! . . . Okay, just please promise me, Leonardo, you'll make sure that the baby lives, even if I don't make it out. . . Promise me! . . . I'm sorry, I had to know our baby will be safe . . . I love you, Leo. I'll see you soon." She hung up and broke down, there wasn't enough time for her to leave, and not enough time to keep herself and her child alive. They both would certainly die at the hands of The Shredder.

* * *

**** In the lair****

Leonardo fell against the wall, and slid down to the floor. He closed his eyes and saw Karai, laying down, miserable and in pain, slowly dying. Then he saw himself, holding a crying baby. He instantly knew his love wouldn't survive, and he'd keep his promise.

"I'm sorry. . ." He whispered, "What have I done?"

He started sobbing violently, his entire body was trembling with sorrow. The horrible noises startled his three brothers and two friends, who were sitting in front of their TV.

Mikey was the first to reach him, his little brother knelt down, "Leo, what happened?" the others gathered around him, Donnie knelt on his other side and put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder, "What's wrong?" He questioned.

But their asking was in vain, the eldest brother was too devastated to even pronounce a single word, instead, he cried even harder. Raphael pulled the two youngest to their feet and suggested that they let the leader cry himself out first, then they could begin asking questions. The rest agreed, April sat next to him on the floor, and tried to soothe her usually calm friend by telling him that everything was going to be alright, even though she had no idea what the problem was.

Eventually, he was calmed, and only sniffling like a small child. Casey gave him a box of tissues that he found, while Donnie tried asking again, "Leonardo, what's wrong?"

Leo shook his head, "K-Karai. . . She's pregnant."

The entire family stared at him with disbelief, "Is it. . . Yours?" Raph questioned.

He nodded, "Yes. The Shredder will kill Karai. I promised her that I'd protect the baby if she- if she survived long enough to-" he started crying again.

". . .Have the baby." Casey finished.

The three younger brothers exchanged looks of uncertainty and fear. A baby? Helping Karai escape The Foot and The Shredder just got a whole lot more difficult than it already was. Really?

April hugged Leo, "Can't we try to get her out sooner?"

He didn't return the embrace but seemed to appreciate it, "No. Karai's too worried that The Shredder will find us. She said that if he did, he'd make it a point to make the child suffer."

"How are you gonna tell Sensei about this?" Donatello wondered.

He only seemed to shrink inside himself and didn't reply. Disappointing their master wasn't exactly something any of them were used to. It was always heart breaking for all the family. Even Casey shivered at the thought of telling master Splinter about Karai and her baby that was on the way.

* * *

****Almost 17 years later****

Cleo sat on the edge of her bed, sweaty and panting for breath. She hugged Mr. Bacon tightly, being a victim of nightmares isn't easy when they come again the moment you close your eyes to rest. Sleeping wasn't an option anymore, she tried sleeping at least nine times already, and each time she saw her parents, devastated about an accident that would eventually lead to Karai's death. Herself. She had killed her mother, hadn't she? No. No, Cleo didn't kill her mother. It was an accident. A crazy, freak of nature accident. But then again, Cleo's entire family was a freak of nature too. It was a chance. A stupid chance that Karai died and Cleo lived.

She couldn't take thinking about this anymore. One day and night was enough to drive her crazy. She wondered who she was, and who her mother really was, and finally decided to just join her uncles in whatever they were doing until her father awakened. So she could ask him about the full truth. Cleo wore her emotionless mask and left the stuffed animal behind.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update :( No hard feelings?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Leonardo walked out of his room, and saw his three brothers and daughter playing Sorry together on the floor. Usually they played board games when they ran out of other things to do. Family Time was always good for them.

He walked up behind them and was immediately greeted by Mikey, "Hi Leo! Sleep well?"

"Better than last night I suppose." He answered, "Who's winning?"

Donatello smiled triumphantly, "Correction, I have won! Sorry, Cleo!"

"Aw man!" She crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

Raphael patted her head, "First is the worst. Second place gets a lollipop from uncle Mikey!"

Cleo smiled, "Yay."

Mikey hit Raph, "I don't have that kind of money!"

Leo chuckled, "Mikey, lollipops are only $1.99 you can afford that can't you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well I can't get little Cleo one until we go out."

"Then let's go out." Donatello decided, "I need some new tools because someone, I won't mention who, destroyed my old ones, Mikey." He smiled, "So how 'bout it, Leo?"

Raphael leaned forward, "Yeah, and we can check up on the Kraang while we're at it!"

"Okay, okay. I guess we can go out tonight." The leader finally agreed. They cheered.

Leo turned to his child, "Cleo, is there anything you need besides your hard earned lollipop?"

She looked away for a split second, "Actually, can I talk to you before you leave? I- I need to ask you something."

"Sure. Boys, why don't you get ready?" The others left to get their weapons, money, and anything else they wanted to bring along.

Cleo stood up shakily, "The nightmares that I had last night, they were about you and my mother."

He didn't seem surprised, "Mine. . . were too. What did you want to ask me?"

She took a deep breath, "Was I a mistake? If Karai was not supposed to be pregnant, did I kill her?" her voice quivered despite her best efforts to stay strong.

Leonardo took his daughter and held her close, "No, no, Cleo you weren't a mistake and you didn't kill your mother. No one - no one could have predicted what happened when you were born, you couldn't have killed your mother. And Karai wanted a family, that's why you aren't a mistake, Cleo. Trust me."

"But she isn't a part of our family." She protested weakly.

Then her uncles interrupted them, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go now. Love you, Sweetie."

"Love you dad." She told him, and he released her. She said her goodbyes to all of them, then started cleaning up the board game. Once they were gone, she silently cursed herself. Why didn't she just tell him she heard him and Raphael talking? Wouldn't that be so much more easier than asking such idiotic questions to avoid it? Why was she avoiding it? She didn't know, but Cleo quietly promised herself that she'd come clean when the conversation arose again, because she knew it would.

Meanwhile, she decided to visit master Splinter if he wasn't meditating. She was taught to never disturb anyone that was deep in meditation, because it could spiritually throw them off balance. She carefully stepped into the dojo, and saw her grandfather standing up, with his back towards her, "Master Splinter?"

His ears twitched, "Yes, my granddaughter?"

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, walking fully into the dojo.

Splinter turned to face her, then answered, "I am listening."

Cleo thought about his reply for a moment there wasn't much to listen to except, "You're listening to the sewage? Gross. . ."

He smiled warmly, "I suppose that I would be listening to the sewage, if I didn't hear you."

She just looked at him, she knew all too well that her elderly master loved to play mind tricks on his students on a regular basis. He often left her wondering if he was even still sane enough to make since. But in his own mind, Splinter obviously had everything figured out and was very wise at the end. So she usually trusted his advice. But right now he was just messing with her, as he nearly always did.

He knew she'd figured him out, something his boys never did. Even to this day, the four turtles are still questioning their master's thoughts. Splinter also knew that him getting even older wasn't helping any. His sons probably never would come to the same conclusion as Cleo has.

A sudden, painful question hit Cleo like a punch in the stomach and she felt herself get lightheaded. She guessed that her face wasn't pleasant either, because her grandfather grew worried, "Are you alright, Cleo?"

"Yeah. I just thought of something, and it kinda freaked me out. . ." What else could she going to say?

He came up to her, "And what is this disturbing thought of yours?"

She couldn't possibly explain this to him, could she? No, never, "I was thinking about my mother. . . Uh, what clan did she come from exactly?"

"Hasn't your father told you this before?" Splinter asked.

Cleo shook her head, "No. Only that she came from an enemy clan, and that she ran away. That's about it."

He walked to the center tree and sat in a meditative position, "Sit. Let me explain why your father didn't want to tell you." He told her, and she did as she was told, kneeling in front of him like she was taught to do at a very young age, "The clan your mother trained in is called The Foot. I trained there myself, before my dear friend grew cold with jealousy of me and took over the organization. He took the life of my beloved wife, and raised my infant daughter himself," he scanned her face to see her reaction, "He called my daughter Karai."

Everything was simply getting more confusing and deeper to Cleo and she just felt numb. Is this what Raphael meant by the full truth? For some reason, Cleo felt that there was more to be told, "Who was your friend?"

"Oroku Saki. Many now know him as The Shredder. Your mother grew up believing that this man was her father, and died thinking it, I imagine."

Cleo thought for a moment, this touchy subject seemed to be more solid with the master, "You never told her?"

He was silent for a moment, "I never got the chance to."

She finally put it all together, "Karai never ran away, did she?"

"Cleo, your parent's were planning an escape."

Tears streamed down her face, "So all this time, my whole life, you've all been lying to me?"

He reached out to her, "Cleo. . ."

She pulled away and stood up, "What next? Are you gonna tell me that Karai wasn't even my mother? Or maybe that The Shredder killed her?"

The look on his face was shocked and nervous, "I have to be alone." she said and ran out of the lair.

Cleo could hear him calling after her, and she just ignored him while she kept running deeper and deeper into the sewers. Was her entire life a lie?

* * *

**Ooh, late again. Sorry. Trying to get a new chapter in every Tuesday. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

_Back on track! Finally!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cleo ran, until the sewers grew completely dark, and she had to rely completely on her other senses besides sight. She leaned against a wall, waited. She waited for, she didn't know, someone to find her? For herself to be ready to return home? For her uncles and father to return, so she could go topside? Maybe she was waiting for the truth? Yes, the truth, that's what she was waiting for.

She could tell it was night, the air was getting cooler. Cleo ignored everything in her body that wanted to go home, where it was warm and her family could protect her from anything that frightened her.

"Grow up," She thought bitterly, "They've all been lying to you. Is that protecting? No, it's hurting. Badly. I don't want them. I just want myself."

But there was an aching feeling of guilt and longing. She refused to turn back, she just sat there. She sat for about two hours, surely her family was returning to the lair by now. Cleo thought about racing them there, so they wouldn't know she was gone until her grandfather told them, or she told them. But then she thought about seeing them, and cold betrayal slithered down her spine. What would she do if she saw them? Probably strike at them. Which would get her in bad trouble. She decided to keep sitting. She'd rather have her father call her over their T-phones, and maybe, if she could, talk to him that way, so she wouldn't be so inclined to attack him.

Only moments later, her T-phone began to ring. When she looked at it, she saw her father, making one of the strangest faces a turtle could make. Cleo almost hit 'decline' when she remembered the promise to herself. But was telling him over the phone a good idea? She answered, and her voice boomed inside her head, "What?"

"Cleo, I know your mad at me, but-"

She cut him off, "Mad? You betrayed me."

Something in his voice almost made her believe he was telling her was real, "My daughter, please. Your mother was a very complicated woman. And her story is hard to explain, you're still too young."

"I'm sixteen! And complicated or not, you had no right whatsoever to lie to me for sixteen years! I need the truth!"

Cleo could tell he was losing his patience with her, "You're being ridiculous! Cleo, what you need is to come back to the lair, now."

She took in a shaky breath, "How can you expect me to go back to the place where I was fed lies my entire life? No, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't see you or anyone else right now."

"It wasn't all lies-" She hung up and threw her T-phone at the wall. Effectively cracking the screen.

Cleo looked up and saw a manhole cover, she decided to take a little run. No harm in that, right? She found herself in an alley. "Convenient." She thought. And traveled up one of the firescapes to the roof, and saw the wide city. She frowned, when was the last time she went topside alone? Now she didn't care, and started running across rooftops, like she was being chased. And subconsciously she knew, she was running away from her family's betrayal, she felt like it was hunting her down, as her father probably was too.

Eventually, she came near one of the tallest buildings. Cleo stared up at it, wondering why all of the lights were out. For a skyscraper, that was strange. Looking at it, she thought about how much it stood out compared to all the other buildings, like a sore thumb. Then she thought about her family, and how they all and herself stuck out even more. Mutants compared to humans. As much as she hated the thought, Cleo decided that no matter how much she wanted to be alone, there is at least five other mutants just like her, that wanted her home and safe. Overwhelmed and guilty, she wanted to be back at the lair.

But before she could turn around, several people tackled her to the ground. She got a glimpse of them, and saw that they wore masks. Cleo struggled, but they had pinned her down.

One of the masked humans took Cleo's chin and forced her to look at him, "Why do you trespass, turtle? You and the master had a deal."

His deep voice was like venom and nearly made Cleo speechless, but she managed to choke up a few words, "Trespass? I-I didn't know."

"Let's take this freak to the master." The man said.

The people restraining her forced her to her feet, and the same masked man hit her three times with his shobo. Everything went black.

* * *

When Cleo woke up, she was dangling from a ceiling by heavy chains around her wrists, and her feet couldn't touch the ground. She looked around the cell she was in, and it reminded her of a medieval dungeon. She shivered. Uncle Donnie told her about how awful the medieval times were when she was younger, and back then, she was only concerned about it if he had invented some sort of time machine. But now, she could be in a basement, where nobody could hear her if these masked people decided to rip her limb from limb. Cleo was starting to miss the lair badly.

She looked down, her belt and weapon was gone, and by the naked feeling she had, Cleo knew that the people ridded her of her mask as well.

The large door to the dungeon opened, and Cleo expected to see an executioner with an axe. But to her pleasure, in spite of her immense fear for this place, it was instead one of the people that took her, without his mask. She studied him, he was lean and muscular, tall, his hair was white and his eyes were black windows of cruelty. Maybe this man deserved more fear than the medieval executioner?

He stood in front of her, inches from her face, eye to eye and he spoke, "You're in luck, freak. The master doesn't want to see you. I have direct orders, in fact," he gave a sick, twisted smile, "to. . . extract some information from you. Once I have what I need, I'll release you to that group of mutants you call a family." She recognized his voice, the man who accused her of trespassing.

Cleo narrowed her eyes, "You won't get anything out of me." she hissed

The man chuckled, "You have spirit, turtle. I'll give you that. . . How old are you, anyway? You look young."

She stayed silent and glared at him. His evil smile faded, "Really? You're going to give me the silent treatment? So childish." He examined her, "You are a child, aren't you? fourteen, fifteen, sixteen maybe?"

She tried to conceal herself behind her own mental mask, but he saw right through her disguise, "Sixteen." He decided, "And your name? You're too young to be one of the four that attacked us years ago. You wouldn't have been born yet, and you're female." He picked up a pile of papers, "So you're not Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, or Leonardo. You're new."

Cleo watched him as he tried to figure her out, "You're one of their children." He looked around the chamber, "I'll list their names, and you tell me who's your father, okay?"

He came close to her, probably to study her face as he said the names, when she tried to look away, he pulled out a knife and stuck it close to her throat faster than lightning, "It is rude to look away from someone that is talking to you, child." He drew blood and she gasped, "Look at me." Cleo did as she was told, "Michelangelo. . ." he said, "Donatello. . . Raphael. . . Leonardo. . . Leonardo's daughter, huh?"

He looked through the pile of papers, and froze at one of the documents, "You're the master's. . . daughter?" he spoke slowly and quietly, in shock.

* * *

_Okay. . . What is this evil dude thinking? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cleo looked at the man, what kind of moron did he take her for? Although she has been lied to, it didn't mean that she didn't know for a fact that her mother was dead, and her father was the leader of the hamatos. Neither of them could be this guy's master, whoever his master was.

"What is your name?" He asked her. When she didn't answer he said, "You will talk, turtle. Me knowing your name won't put your family in danger."

She scowled, "I don't know that."

He turned his back to her, then took out his knife again and played with the blade, "What a shame. I was actually wanting to let you go sooner rather than later, but some kids are just too stubborn to see the bigger picture, I guess." Something in his pocket buzzed, she saw it. He walked to the door, "I would love to waste my time waiting for answers from you, turtle, but I have more important matters to deal with." at that he left her to herself. Somebody needed him for something?

Cleo looked around the dungeon, and saw nothing that could possibly help her escape, and to make matters worse, there were cameras watching her every move. She didn't stand a chance. She thought about how shocked the man was when he said that she was the master's daughter. What? That didn't make any sense, but it did peak her curiosity.

She sat there for hours Cleo guessed, sometimes she could hear footsteps of people walking by the dungeon, but never stopping. Cleo had lost all feeling in her stiff body and she felt completely vulnerable now.

Eventually, the door opened and revealed the black eyed accuser standing there with his hands clasped behind his back, "You are looking pale, child." he stated, a smile playing on his thin lips, "Perhaps you are thirsty, or hungry even?"

Cleo spat at him, "What? You're gonna starve me to death then? That seems original."

"Sarcasm. Yes, I suppose letting you die of starvation or dehydration is rather old school, isn't it? I'll offer you a deal then. If you give me your name, I will have you moved to a cell, and bring you food and water. Surely, being suspended from the ceiling for several hours must be painful. Don't you want some relief from your pain, and a full stomach?" He presented smoothly.

She had to admit, her throat was dry from thirst and at the mentioning of food, her belly ached. Her hands were completely numb and her arms were throbbing with agony. The offer was tempting, because all she had to do was give him a name. Any name, although the food and water thing did seem suspicious, "Annabella. My name is Annabella." The name of a character in one of the books her uncle Raphael used to read to her when she was young.

The accuser didn't seem convinced, "Annabella? Now, now, child, you can't give me such a fake name, you know that I know when you're lying. I want your true name. You have one last chance, girl. Lie to me again, and I'll let you hang there without food or water for days!" His patience was wearing thin, and she desperately wanted released from the chains.

She sighed in defeat, "My name is. . . Cleo. It's Cleo."

"Cleo. . . Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The words rolled off of his tongue with venom dripping from his mouth. He made her name, the name her mother wanted her to be given, sound like a word created by an angry construction worker who smashed his finger with a hammer. The accuser cursed her name.

At the snap of his fingers, two masked men came into the dungeon and unchained Cleo, but they didn't trust her not to fight back, they each grasped her arms so tightly she lost blood flow to them. Cleo groaned, her arms were sore and they wouldn't loosen their grip on her, the accuser smirked, "Take Cleo to a cell then bring her food and water, will you?" he said.

"Hai, sir." The men nodded in unison. They dragged her out and down lonely corridors.

She realized that they were either trained in ninjutsu, which meant they could be a ninja clan, or Japanese like her grandfather. Splinter made it obvious, Cleo's mother was Japanese, and the man she believed was her father had to be Japanese too. What did the accuser say? That she was the master's daughter? Something inside her clicked and she growled at the men, "Who's your master?" Cleo demanded.

In response, they jerked her around, and convinced the girl that her arms were about to fall off of her body. In order to avoid any more pain, Cleo was quiet until they threw her into a cell. Her head hit the wall and she thought she was about to pass out, when she smelled something that made her mouth water. Cleo wasn't sure what it was exactly, until she saw the tray slid under the door, a miniature bowl of soup and not even a cup of water. Although she was thankful, it was not enough to satisfy completely.

She broke out in a cold sweat as her breath quickened rapidly. Cleo didn't know what was happening and saw black spots everywhere, as the room seemed to fall hundreds of feet below the surface. Then she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

****Later****

When Cleo finally awoke, she wasn't sure what happened. Unable to recall anything that happened after she had overheard her father and uncle Raphael talking about something. The full truth she thought. The full truth of what? Then she realized she was in a cell, a dirty, nasty cell with blood splattered where she was laying and on the wall. A pounding heading finally registered, and she groaned in pain. Cleo sat still for several moments, trying to regain her overall balance. Once she finally got a hold on herself, she spotted a cold bowl of soup.

Cleo ate the soup slowly while holding her bleeding head. She knew it would probably need stitches, and she wanted her uncle Donnie with her right now, telling her that it wasn't as bad as it seems, like he'd always tell her. But he is most likely down at the lair now, trying to track her down, while her father pressured him to hurry.

She wondered how she ended up here, what happened exactly and why. Cleo didn't bother the water, she wasn't thirsty, in fact, she was beginning to feel nauseous. Very nauseous. She kicked the half ate bowl of soup away and curled into a ball on the floor. everything seemed to be spinning and kept getting faster and faster, serving as it's own torture. Giving up against the fight to keep it together, Cleo started bawling for her family. All she wanted was to be in the lair, with her father, uncles, and grandfather. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

_Poor Cleo. . . I feel kinda evil now! :'( Oh and I'm not a medical expert. . . So if I get things wrong, please just go with it. Thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT!**

_Again, I __**ain't**__ no medical expert. . . I apologize if some of it doesn't make any sense :'(_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The cell door opened with a deafeningly loud shriek of resistance. Cleo covered her ears and moaned, she wondered if she'd pass out again. Standing over her, was a soulless, white-haired man with an evil grin, "Oh, Cleo, you've bumped your head. Does it hurt?" He bent down and forced her against the wall, she struggled helplessly and he laughed, before examining the injury, "That does look bad."

"Who-who are you?" she asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

He looked at her, "I suppose you could say that I'm the master's. . . right-hand man." He smiled, expecting a horrible reaction, but instead, Cleo stared at him with a confused expression. She sat there, limp as she was processing the words.

The man stood and had the men behind him carry her elsewhere. She wasn't completely aware, as she was losing consciousness and regaining it throughout the trip.

Cleo finally realized she was strapped to a table, there was a tall, thin woman talking over her, to the same black-eyed man who pushed her up against the wall. He looked like he was listening intently, but the image was blurry to her. She thought she felt a searing pain shoot up her arm and she groaned involuntarily, alerting her captors. Great.

They stared down at her, silent and waiting. Were they not sure she was awake? When the man started talking again, Cleo knew he assumed that she was still unconscious, "As I was saying, all I need is information about what she knows. Then I'll be free to let her go. Will she able to answer any of my questions?"

"Yes, sir. But because of her condition, she will be confused very easily. You'll have to make the questions simple, as if you were talking to a small child, for example. And she may lose consciousness again under too much stress, I'd advise you not to pressure her, if it's information you want." the thin woman answered timidly.

He growled, then shouted angrily, "I want the turtle out of here as soon as possible!" The noise of his screaming voice sent Cleo into darkness once again.

The woman backed away, shaking, "Sir! Please!" she begged, "With proper treatment, she'll heal in time."

"The girl is stubborn, Jessica! Stubborn!" He thought for a moment, looking at the turtle, "Keep her calm and under control once she awakens. I have errands to run. Understand?"

The woman gave a small nod, Yes, sir."

He grinned, "Good." then his pleasure faded, "Oh, and don't tell The Master about our agenda. No need to worry her over an injured trespasser now do we?"

"N-No, sir." she answered, "Is there anything I should know about the mutant, before speaking to it?"

He headed for the door, "She might be a little homesick and scared."

Jessica couldn't help but to think about how nervous he seemed when the master was mentioned.

* * *

**** Cleo's dream ****

She saw her mother, standing in front of her, completely emotionless, dead eyes from suffering. Karai wore a metal suit and kept a hand on her blade, ready to attack if Cleo, her trembling, weakened daughter tried to escape.

"What's your name?" Karai's voice was as cold as ice, making her daughter flinch.

Cleo was forced to her knees by the white-haired man that suddenly appeared beside her, excruciating pain exploded through her frail and beaten body. He held her by her mask tails and pulled her head back, Cleo whimpered with a hoarse voice, "C-Cleo. My- my n-name is C-Cleo"

Her mother knelt down and traced her jaw line with a knife, the reek of alcohol bled out of her breath, "Cleo." She repeated, "It sounds like Leo. Your father's name."

Suddenly cold iron chains were holding her down instead of a man, and there was a distant ticking sound, that was familiar and unrecognizable all at the same time. Karai looked up and around, her dull eyes becoming more of a crazed, hopeless person's, she whispered, "Bomb." so faintly, Cleo almost couldn't understand, but she did. The girl wasn't scared, she felt dead, like the woman before her was. Emotionless, insane, wicked. Karai faced the door, and started to run for the exit.

Cleo listened to the ticking as the door was locked behind her, completely helpless. Oddly enough, she didn't feel a sense of neglect or pain that her mother, her mother, left to save her own skin. Although Cleo wouldn't abandon anyone, even a lowly prisoner like herself. To attempt escape from a bomb that was set to go off at any moment.

Then the explosion happened, intense, red and black fire burned Cleo's body and rendered her even more helpless than before, even with the chains melted off of her wrists and ankles. Some freedom, a chance has been offered, she realized. Not dead, not yet. Alive.

She tried to get up, as the building was crumbling around her in flames. It

was no use, her body was scorched in the explosion, and left her disoriented. Hardly able to move, Cleo gagged on the toxic smoke. Her lungs ached and she felt herself growing weaker every second.

"I can't die," she told herself, "Not now, not after what I've been through. . ."

She couldn't see, the smoke stung her eyes and she was crying, but Cleo thought she heard someone calling her name, crying it, screaming her name in desperation.

Cleo recognized the voice immediately, "D-daddy?" He was here, " Daddy!" her voice was hoarse and hardly audible in her mind, but he heard it.

Leonardo found her, he himself, was covered in burns and cuts, "Cleo! You're alive!" He scooped his daughter up in his arms, earning a cry of pain, "It's gonna be alright, Cleo, I promise."

His daughter tried to offer a smile, but failed, "The truth?"

He kissed her forehead and repeated his words, "I promise."

The burning flames brought down the ceiling, Leonardo and his daughter were lost underneath the burning remains of what once was the Foot headquarters.

* * *

**** Real world****

Cleo jerked awake, "Father!" she screamed as tears gushed from her eyes. She fought against the restraints until she became aware of the throbbing headache and her surroundings as she realized that it was all a terrible nightmare.

Relieved and terrified all at the same time, Cleo focused on slowing her breath, although she understood it was hopeless. A woman that looked vaguely familiar came into view, "Hello." she whispered, "My name is Jess."

She squinted to get a better look at this Jess, "Cleo." She said faintly.

The woman pointed at the leather straps, "Would you like to sit up, Cleo?"

Cleo thought for a few moments, "Yeah."

Jess unchained her and helped Cleo sit, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"What. . . Of it?" She replied slowly, comprehending her situation, as she held her head.

Jess hardly had a physical reaction to her response, "Does your head hurt?"

She answered, ". . . Who are you?"

Jess swallowed, "I'm a doctor. You bumped your head on a wall and. . ."

Cleo instinctively laid back down as the throbbing turned into pounding, she stared at the woman, only trying to understand her motives. They probably sat there for thirty minutes, "What happened?" not that she expected the truth.

"You seem tired, Cleo. Perhaps you should rest?" Jess suggested, instead of answering.

Everything grew blurry again, and Cleo was beginning to lose her patience with this problem she was having with her head. Headaches, can't see straight, can't think, and just utterly feeling sicker than her father after eating Uncle Donnie's cooking. She only held her head without answering.

* * *

_Well. . . Thank you for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do _not _own TMNT**

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Leonardo was beginning to pace a hole in the lab. He stopped and grabbed the back of Donnie's chair, "Where is she?" he demanded.

His brother turned away from his laptop, "Leo, calm down. You're not helping Cleo by having an anxiety attack every other minute!" "

I just can't help it, Donnie." He nearly cried, "It's been three days!"

Raphael entered restlessly, with a yawning Mikey trailing behind him "No sign of Cleo." He said, "The only thing we found was her T-phone in the sewage, and that was days ago."

Mikey sat down next to Leo, "What're you doing, Donnie?"

"Trying to figure out where Cleo might've gone." he answered, "There's only a few places in New York where a mutant turtle could hide in peace."

Raphael growled, "I am so sick of this! Cleo isn't a cry baby like most girls. We all know that. She wouldn't stay away for this long."

They all looked at him for a moment before Michelangelo spoke up, "Dude, put yourself in her shoes. She was suspicious in the first place, then she finds out that her mother is master Splinter's blood daughter. And now she probably feels like her entire life was based on a lie. Cleo believes we've been lying to her all this time." He paused to examine his brothers' faces, "Raph, what would you do under that sort of stress at her age?"

He sighed and leaned up against the wall, "Sure Mikey."

Leonardo shook his head, "I should've told her the truth. The full truth. None of this would've happened if she knew."

"Leo, stop it. You said it yourself, she's too young, too innocent to understand her mother's story." Donnie told him.

Leo buried his face in his hands, "I was wrong. Cleo can understand, I know that now. But I'm probably too late. My own daughter hates me."

Splinter cleared his throat as he approached his eldest son, "Cleo does not hate you, my son. It is because she loves you, that she has not returned on her own. . ." he made a gesture that meant he was about to tell a story of wisdom again, "When I was a young man, my Tang Shen and I had a horrible argument about my practices of Ninjutsu. I grew angry with her, and raised my hand to strike, when I realized that I loved her dearly, I couldn't hurt my love. . . Guilt ridden, I left. I didn't see or speak to my wife for several days, because I was fearful of my anger with her." He looked over his sons' surprised expressions, "Perhaps, your daughter is angry, and said hurtful things to you, Leonardo, but because she loves you and because she knows that she is upset, she is keeping her distance in order to protect you, and herself." The brothers looked at each other, "Now go to bed, all of you. You will not be able to bring Cleo home when you can hardly keep your eyes open."

They obediently left the lab and retreated to their rooms without a word, Splinter would've probably taken his own advice, to sleep, if he didn't feel that something was terribly wrong with his granddaughter. He opened his second youngest son's laptop, where there was a map, with circles where they haven't searched for the girl, and X's where they have. Splinter read the street names near where Cleo surfaced, and saw something that made his heart sink. Only a few blocks away, was the street where the Foot HQ stood. Cleo wouldn't dare- would she?

* * *

Cleo sat with her feet tucked underneath her shell, sipping on the small glass of water that was given to her by Jess. The woman was small, she could probably be overpowered by a six-year-old, her thin face was framed by long locks of brown hair and her blue eyes were blood-shot, from the hours of observing Cleo's slumber. Jess was writing various things on a clipboard, beside her patient, who wasn't quite understanding anything.

"Why am I here?" she finally asked.

Jess glanced at her, "You hit your head against a stone wall two days ago. You're suffering from a moderate TBI."

Cleo looked inside the cup, "Oh." then she threw the cup down, fortunately it didn't have much water in it. Jess cleaned the mess up silently and allowed Cleo to feel the bandages around her head, she had a headache.

After Jess was done, she took out a syringe, making Cleo flinch.

Jess saw her reaction, "No worries, child. It will just keep you from slipping into a coma while you sleep."

"You expect me to believe that?" Cleo asked, crossing her arms like a stubborn seven-year-old.

Jess sighed, her boss was right about the mutant, she was stubborn, "Trust me, Cleo."

She glared at the doctor, "Not poison?"

"Only in the movies." She replied patiently.

Everything started to grow dim in Cleo's eyes, and she was forced down by her own pain. Jess injected some sort of medication into Cleo's bloodstream before the turtle had a chance to resist.

Soon, the black eyed man came in expectantly, "The Girl?" he questioned.

"Asleep." Jess said, "I'm sure she had a headache."

He cornered her against her operating table, "Aren't you worried that the mutant might slip into a coma?"

Jess looked away in a panic, "No, sir. I have been giving her medicine that prevents comas."

He nodded, "I need my answers by midnight. No later than that, the master will be back by then."

"The master?" She asked, "Why are you trying so hard to keep this turtle away from the master?" The man growled at her, "That is none of your business, Jessica." He waited for several moments, "But, perhaps you should know something else. . . Master Shredder is a very impatient person."

Jess nodded, knowing very well, "Yes." she agreed

"And if I do not have the information. . ." He drew his knife and pretended to slit her throat, "We'll both be executed before our master."

She looked down, "Oh."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! You're amazing!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

_Hey guys, I don't think I did very well on this chapter. I had a lot of pressure on me in the real world while I wrote this so I don't think I did my best work. However, I do hope you enjoy it and that it get's you ready for 10th chapter (the finale) !_

_I've also decided to make the next chapter nearly twice as long to make it special! But to make it **really **good to make up for this one, I'm going to take an extra week to improve it as much as I can. So the last chapter will be put on next next Tuesday! _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"The Foot?!" Leo roared, "What does Cleo think she's doing?" tears fell from his eyes, "Doesn't she know that The Foot is dangerous?"

Splinter stood in front of his breaking son, "I am sorry I did not realize this sooner, my son. It is important to rescue Cleo before The Shredder intends to finish her."

Leo turned to his siblings, "We have to go. We have to get her out. Now!"

He started for the door but Raphael stopped him, "Leonardo, there is no way on Earth you are going to face The Shredder when you're practically blinded by your own tears!" he said.

"It doesn't matter. My daughter, my only child, is in the hands of The Shredder! I won't let him hurt her!" He argued, "Now come on, we have to go!" Leo pushed past his brother.

Mikey raced to catch up with him, "Leo, don't you remember what happened last time?"

He stopped, frozen in somewhat of a memory, "I remember." he bowed his head.

Splinter laid a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Be wise, Leonardo. Learn from your past mistakes."

"Hai, Sensei." he responded. He thought for a couple of moments in silence, "Call Casey and April. I have a plan."

* * *

"This has information about the girl's mother."

"What does it have to do with anything? I don't understand."

"You shouldn't ever understand. . . There is no time left, the master must never reach these."

"But, if truth be known, they'll kill you. You'll be dead."

"We're dying anyway. Everybody dies at some point. Our best chance to win the war is to destroy these files. That way the secret is never revealed to the turtles."

"You don't know that."

"What does it matter?"

"Exactly! What does it matter? It isn't worth being tortured before the master shows you mecty and kills you at her own hand!"

"Silence, child! I won't get caught."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Now, go tell Doctor Jessica the new procedure, will you? I will be busy burning what little hope the girl and her father, Leonardo have left of ever knowing the full truth."

* * *

Cleo slowly became aware of her surroundings. A room with white walls and. . . Tools? Then she remembered, she was hurt, and now she was in the care of a woman named Jess. Cleo sat up hesitantly and opened her eyes, there the woman was, standing over her like a hawk. It was then that Cleo noticed the details of this woman, she had a lean, long face with a pointed chin, her eyes were brown slits with dark circles under them from the countless hours of nonstop working under her superiors, her dull light brown hair that reached to her shoulders, framed her face, and one irritating strand hung over one of her tired eyes. The girl subconsciously noted that this Jess would be an easy take down, even in her weakened state.

"Feeling better yet?" Jess questioned.

she shook her head, "Sure." there was a dull headache forming in the back of her mind.

Jess stared down at her, "Your head?"

". . . Okay, I guess." Could she attack her? Jess could have an alarm somewhere and activate it without Cleo even knowing. But this could also be her last chance to escape. Last time.

The moment Jess looked down to write notes, Cleo grabbed a patella hammer and stood up. Jess stared at her patient in fright, ". . . Cleo, please, you should sit down." she advised.

"Where am I?" Cleo demanded, boiling anger seeping from her voice.

Jess tried to grab the hammer, but Cleo recoiled and repeated the question, "Where am I?"

The woman swallowed hard, "In the infirmary. You-you hit your head. . ."

Cleo glanced around the room, "Infirmary to. . . to what?" she cried.

Jess shuddered, "F-Foot headquarters. . ."

It took a moment for it all to sink in, "The Foot. . .?" for some reason that sounded familiar, although Cleo was positive that she never heard her father say it.

"You should really sit down now, Cleo." Jess said more firmly.

In response, the turtle kicked the small woman to the floor, and knelt down close to her. Thats when a memory swept her away. _"You're the master's daughter?"_ and she remembered his villainous black eyes and twisted smile. Cleo came back to her senses immediately and noticed that Jess was trying to regain her breath that Cleo knocked out of her, Jess was truly weakened because she wasn't hardly moving. Perhaps a broken bone? It didn't matter now, "Who is the man with. . . with the black eyes and white hair?"

The woman coughed, "His name is Daniel. He's the. . . master's p-personal assistant."

Cleo dropped the hammer and grabbed the woman before pushing her to the wall, "Where is he? What is he doing now?" There was something in her telling her that she wanted revenge on this man.

"D-Destroying. . . vital files. In h-his office. . . S-so the master w-won't see." she replied weakly.

None of this was making sense, wouldn't the best thing to do be to find an exit and go to the sewers? But there was something nagging at her to find this man, "Where is that?"

She shook her head but answered, "The third f-floor. . . You won't g-get far, if it's revenge you seek."

Cleo's eyes narrowed, "Maybe it's not revenge I seek. . . Information is more. . . more. . . FORGET IT!" out of frustration she knocked the woman out cold, ". . . What is wrong with me?" she asked herself.

_Now, third floor, soulless man. Not to hard, right?_ Cleo told herself. _Third floor. . . third floor. . third floor. . ._ She found herself repeating the words in her mind the moment she felt it slipping away.

Cleo searched the women's lab coat for a key card, or anything that might help her navigate her way to the third floor and. . . find. . . find what? No, who. Find who? . . . _What am I doing?_ Cleo screamed at herself, _focus. . . the man. . . with. . . with black eyes. . . and white hair. . . See you can do this! Just. . . focus. . . focus. . . yeah. . ._

She found exactly what she wanted, a keycard. Cleo held it in her hand and slipped out the door. She observed the lonely hallway, it was completely deserted and the lights were flickering. There wasn't any reason to worry about faulty lights but she still pondered about it for a moment before a distant noise of an opening door startled her into the shadows of an open room. Surprisingly enough, Cleo had no trouble and moved gracefully throughout the building. Just figure out what this guy is up to. She told herself.

The girl finally came upon a stairwell, maybe the keycard was useless after all. The only reason she took it was to get access to the elevator, right? But then again, there are locked doors that only authorized personnel could enter. Still, a lowly doctor for oddities? Cleo was beginning to doubt her needs for the woman's card. She still kept it though, it was worth a shot if she ever needed to get into a blocked off room.

Cleo read a sign that clearly stated that she was climbing up to the third floor. Once she reached the heavy metal door, she opened it slowly, no one was there. She sighed, _Where is everybody? Shouldn't there be guards or something?_ She wondered.

The atmosphere gained an eerie feeling to it and Cleo could have sworn a snake slithered into her shell, something was going on. There should be guards and she should have been captured by now. Cleo was thankful she hasn't been discovered yet, but still, she thought that a mutant turtle stuck in a building that she didn't recognize and on a quest for something she didn't even know what would make her vulnerable. She hasn't seen a single soul though.

She placed a hand on the wall and followed where it led, she was about to round a corner when she heard a familiar voice, ". . .I don't know, Mikey. Just keep looking for guards, they could be anywhere."

_Uncle Donnie. . .? No. . ._ But then her orange masked uncle appeared out of no where. Apparently she scared him as much as he scared her because they both screamed like little girls.

When Michelangelo gained his senses again, he realized that it was his missing niece, "Cleo! Thank pizza you're okay!"

Cleo still trembled in his arms. Everything was happening too fast and too slow at the same time, she couldn't believe her uncle Mikey was here, holding her. His touch was warm and gentle, despite his excitement.

". . . Cleo?" Donatello's hesitant and soft voice made her world spin, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, and the only thing she could manage was, "I hit. . . No. . ."

* * *

_I know, it's all messed up. . ._

_So to make up for it, (Besides the hopefully extra good 10th chapter) I'm giving you a sneak peek!_

* * *

_****Sneak Peek****_

Michelangelo had a chain wrapped around the man's wrist and pulled, hoping to disable him, but he ripped off the hand instead. Everybody was still. There was wires and sparks at the end of the arm and the hand. Cleo, for some reason, acted immediately and stole Donatello's bo in order to smash the cyborg against the wall, "The files!" she demanded, "Where are they?!"

He twitched, "Foolish child. . ." he whispered before completely shutting down.

". . . A robot?" Cleo realized aloud.

Donnie took his weapon back, "I think you hit him a little too hard, Cleo." He said softly.

Cleo turned to him, "He hit me harder." She snapped, ". . . A ROBOT!" for some reason she couldn't comprehend it.

Mikey came up behind her, "Cleo, I think you need to calm down." He advised gently.

The girl snarled, "I can't. Not until I know what those files are, and why they're so important." She started walking, "C'mon!"

They followed her, and Mikey whispered to his brother, "Spoken like a true leader."

They wandered for what seemed an eternity. Cleo would try to knock random doors down but Donnie would get to it before she could, because he was worried that in her state of mind, she could end up seriously hurting herself. They searched at least twenty rooms before Cleo decided they made it to the office, "Here." She stated, "This is it."

_****End Of Sneak Peek****_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own TMNT_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other, uncertain and nervous. "Please. . ." Cleo begged, "I don't know what the files are. I don't. But. . . But I know. . . They're important." A headache was now pounding against her skull, "That man has ruined so much already. Please, help me stop him."

Donnie put a hand on her shoulder and she froze, "Cleo, if we help you," he used his free hand to dig something out of the shoulderbag he brought, "You have to at least wear this."

"My. . . mask?" She nearly didn't recognized it not being on her face. He nodded and put it on her, careful not to disturb the wound on her head.

Mikey smiled, "You're looking better already, little Cleo."

She managed to force a smile, ". . .Thank you." Then a sudden banging noise interrupted them, and there was no where to hide. The three of them waited silently, Cleo praying that this wasn't the end while Donnie and Mikey pulled out their weapons. . . Seconds passed and the sound of their breathing was the only thing that encouraged Cleo to hang onto her slowly slipping sanity.

Finally, the black-eyed man appeared behind her. Her uncles attacked him fearlessly, and Cleo felt adrenaline pump through her in waves of anxiety and hot hatred. After minutes of fighting, Michelangelo had a chain wrapped around the man's wrist and pulled, hoping to disable him, but he ripped off the hand instead. Everybody was still. There was wires and sparks at the end of the arm and the hand.

Cleo, for some reason, acted immediately and stole Donatello's bo in order to smash the cyborg against the wall, "The files!" she demanded, "Where are they?!"

He twitched, "Foolish child. . ." he whispered before completely shutting down.

". . . A robot?" Cleo realized aloud.

Donnie took his weapon back, "I think you hit him a little too hard, Cleo." He said softly.

Cleo turned to him, "He hit me harder." She snapped, ". . . A ROBOT!" for some reason she couldn't comprehend it.

Mikey came up behind her, "Cleo, I think you need to calm down." He advised gently.

The girl snarled, "I can't. Not until I know what those files are, and why they're so important." She started walking, "C'mon!"

They followed her, and Mikey whispered to his brother, "Spoken like a true leader." They wandered for what seemed an eternity. Cleo would try to knock random doors down but Donnie would get to it before she could, because he was worried that in her state of mind, she could end up seriously hurting herself.

They searched at least twenty rooms before Cleo decided they made it to the robot's office, "Here." She stated, "This is it."

"This is it?" Her uncles asked in unison.

She nodded, ignoring her headache, "Yes."

Donatello began hacking into the lonesome computer sitting on a small, simple desk. Cleo waited impatiently, and began snooping around in the drawers around him. Donnie eventually stopped her, "Cleo, theres nothing on this computer. I don't think this is it."

Michelangelo hid behind Donnie when she finally processed the news, "This it it." she told them stubbornly, "He hid it somewhere then."

"Cleo-" Donnie was interrupted by his niece pushing over a bookcase. The sound of the bookcase making contact with the floor made her whole world shake. Cleo stumbled backwards, and Mikey raced to catch her before she fell down. Mikey steadied her and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gain her bearings and rid herself of the ever intensifying migraine.

By now Cleo felt helpless, lost and confused. She thought that there probably was no escaping the madness that she had entered, and decided to just go down further, because she didn't see there was anything she could use to pull herself back. When she opened her eyes, everything was distorted and she felt nauseous. So much for giving in. There was a ringing in her ears now too.

Voices came from the hallways, "Over here! Over here!"

The trio stared at one another, and Cleo knew that it was her fault. They prepared for an army of Foot soldiers, but instead it was the remaining two turtles, Raphael and blue-banded turtle ran past his younger brothers and embraced his daughter, "Cleo! Thank goodness you're okay! I'm so sorry! Don't you EVER do that to me again!" he cried as Cleo stiffly returned the hug, feeling even sicker.

When Leonardo released her, Cleo crumbled to the ground and coughed up blood. "Cleo!" her family all yelled in unison. "Donnie, what's wrong with her?" Raphael demanded.

Donatello and Leo supported her so she wasn't laying in the blood, "She has a head injury. I won't know exactly what's wrong until I can get her back to the lair."

Leo rubbed her shell, "What did you do?" he asked.

"How am I-" She began coughing again and they held her head down, "supposed to know?" The purple masked turtle looked at the leader, "She's showing signs of amnesia as well. . ."

Leonardo growled, then he heard something in his earpiece, _"Leo, we found them."_

He nodded, touching his ear with his free hand, "That's good, April. Raph, Mikey and I will be down there in a few minutes."

Leo turned to Donnie, but Cleo spoke before he could, "G-Guys?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Leo wondered.

She tilted her head to the side, "T-There's an opening. . . In the fl-floor."

Donnie and Leo followed her eye, "There is something. It's a compartment! Mikey, Raph! See if you can open it!" Donnie yelled, "Cleo you're a genius!"

Raphael stabbed his sai at the floor once he found the slit, "What's this all about?" he questioned.

Mikey lifted up the now loosened lid to the compartment. And Raphael picked up the contents, "It's just a bunch of papers." he announced.

"The files!" Mikey, Cleo, and Donnie yelled together.

Leo shifted Cleo to where she was mostly leaning on himself, "What files?"

The orange and purple clad turtles looked to their niece, but she was far too weakened to have any reaction to the eyes staring at her, so Mikey answered, "Cleo said that they were really important. She basically implied that she knew it was a game changer thing."

Raphael started skimming through the information, "Leo. . ." "

Raphael. . .?"His brother replied.

The red banded mutant looked up, "Leo, this says that Karai survived."

He shook his head, "No, that's impossible."

"Leo, it says that she took the Shredder's place." Time stopped as the words rolled off his tongue.

* * *

Casey wrapped an arm around the disguised April. They casually sat at a park bench near the Foot's building, "This reminds me of when we were teenagers." April half laughed, "Only, I wasn't as scared back then."

He sighed, "It's gonna be okay, red. Be calm, and nothing bad will happen."

Her blue eyes widened, "You were saying Casey?" A bulky metal figure slinked through the shadows and entered the building with much smaller outlines following it.

Casey leaned in close, giving her a small kiss to not seem suspicious, "Tell Leo we found them."

April did as she was told and they reluctantly followed the ninjas into their hideout. They found them entering The Shredder's main room, and him sitting upon his throne.

Just before they were about to attack the Shredder to keep him busy, April's ear buzzed, _"April! Don't attack The Shredder! Just attack the ninja around her-him."_

She rolled her eyes, "Leo, we'll be careful, you don't have to worry. The Shredder won't hurt us."

_"No!"_ He argued, _"I don't want you to hurt The Shredder!"_

She was silent for a moment, "Why not, Leo? Didn't he kidnap your daughter?"

_"I'll explain everything later. Only attack The Shredder if it's necessary. Make sure Casey knows that!"_

April turned to the armed Casey, "Don't hurt Shredder."

He looked at her, surprised by her words, "W-why not?" She studied the metal man, "Leo said to only attack him if it was necessary."

Casey thought for a moment and whispered to April, "I thought that he would _want_ us to give ol' Shredder a beat down."

"I would think so too, Casey. But Leonardo said no." She stated.

He shrugged it off, deciding to worry about it later, "Alright, you ready to do this, red?"

April offered a half smile, "I'm ready."

They jumped down in front of the unsuspecting Foot, and stood, waiting for them to make the first move.

* * *

There was a loud silence bothering each of the turtles. Leonardo was simply still trying to process all that has happened, and all the eyes were locked on him. Raphael finally broke the silence, "Leo, the files said they brainwashed her. Karai doesn't remember you, Cleo, or any of us. . ."

The eldest brother's face was stone hard, "She has to remember, there's no way she couldn't. Not after all that we've been through to save our daughter." he argued, holding the girl close to him.

"Leonardo. . ." Donnie could hardly bring himself to say it, Karai was once part of their family, "The Karai we knew is dead. The woman she use to be isn't there, she's been replaced by a heartless monster."

Something flickered in his eyes, doubt mixed with anger, "Donatello, I-"

Mikey got between them, "Bro, look what she did to your daughter. I knew Karai, she gave up everything so Cleo could live. And now she's trying to kill her? Wake up, the Karai you love isn't there, and neither is Cleo's mother."

"It was the robot!" The sudden outburst surprised everyone, "He was trying to keep it hidden from her!"Cleo growled at them.

Leo seemed to sigh in relief, "It doesn't matter if she's gone or not, I'm not letting Karai stay here in this hell."

The others nodded, understanding, "Donnie, take Cleo back to to the lair. Raph, Mikey and I will help Casey and April. . . And hopefully, Karai will remember. . ." He eased the shuttering Cleo into his brother's arms, and she did little to fight either of them, though they both felt like she was inclined to resist the movements. Donatello lifted her, one hand firm on her shell and the other underneath her knees. Cleo was instructed to put her arms around his neck and she did with a groan.

Donnie kissed her head, wondering if she was even acknowledging what was happening. It was strange, seeing Cleo like this, the girl felt physically cold and weak, but on the inside, he saw a burning fire that threatened to destroy everything that he thought he knew about his niece. Donatello has always known that Cleo was strong, like both her parents were and are. But this sensation that she gave him, her rather dull eyes with such aggravation behind them branding what use to be Hamato Cleo, the last innocent turtle in the family. Now she was somebody different, a person who has finally felt the Foot's ruthlessness firsthand. Whether she was conscious of it or not, Cleo has learned the true meaning desperation and understood that in order to survive the desperate actions of others, you had to fight back with ten times as much fire and anger. It wasn't right. None of it made any sense.

"D-Don. . ." Cleo's raspy voice dragged him out of his thoughts, and when he looked up, his brothers were gone, Donatello had no idea how long he'd been standing there, or how long Cleo had been trying to get his attention.

He started walking out of the room stealthily, "What were you thinking about?" She asked him.

He glanced down at her, "It's nothing." he lied, already seeing a drastic change.

They began moving down a flight of stairs, "I've had to face nothing for hours here, Uncle Don. . . That wasn't nothing." She argued weakly.

Donatello sighed, somehow knowing that he wouldn't win this between them, "I'll tell you when we get back to the lair, okay?" "

Okay." she agreed, resting her head on his chest.

Before either of them had time to realize it, they were out of the Foot headquarters. He again looked down, and noticed Cleo admiring liveliness of the city, Donnie didn't blame her, all she's known for the past few days was the plain walls and masked faces of the Foot felt her breath slow, was it with comfort? He hoped so, Cleo couldn't die, not now.

When he was about to make another step forward, a voice stopped him, "Donatello!" April came up behind him, "How is she?" The redhead questioned.

Cleo gave a halfhearted smile, "April." The name was like a prayer on her lips.

"April? What happened? Where are the others?" Donatello demanded, beginning to panic.

April caressed Cleo's face, "Karai remembered Cleo. . ." She looked at Donnie, "She recognized her name and that's when Leo sent me to help you with her," turning back to the girl, "Are you okay?"

Cleo's grin faded into a grimace, ". . . Yeah."

There was something in her voice that startled April, and that's when she saw it in Cleo's eyes, hatred and vexation under a tired look. The woman gasped, "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked worriedly.

Immediately, the gaze vanished and was replaced with a cool numbness that hid beneath a look of confusion. Cleo didn't answer. Donatello readjusted his grip on her, "Let's get her back to the lair."

The trip to the lair became a race, it felt like they were losing more of the Cleo they knew every agonizing second. Cleo herself was fighting to stay awake, exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed, it felt like the truth laid on her like led. Karai is alive and she remembers. Black dots began to blot out her vision, until all she saw was darkness. Then there was nothing but the sounds of Donatello and April begging her to wake up, she knew that they were in the lair, though all she felt now was icy abandonment. . .

* * *

Karai looked different from when she was a teenager. Her short hair was replaced with long black locks of wavy hair, she didn't wear any makeup, making her look more genuine as she cried, her outfit beneath the cursed armor was nothing but a loose shirt and sweat pants. Leonardo could only attempt to support her, "Karai. . .Karai, do you know what happened?"

"The Shredder!" she cried between sobs, "I'm dangerous!"

He took her chin and made her look at him, "You're not dangerous. You just need time to heal. I promise you, Karai, I'll help you out of this."

She looked at him with squinted black eyes, pulling back, she wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry, Leo. . . I've lived far too long like this, I'm not who you think I am any more!"

"No, Karai. . ." Leonardo seemed to withdraw into himself, "You're not the woman I fell in love with years ago. . . But I'm not letting you stay here, no matter how much you've changed, Karai, I still love you."

She backed away, "You can't, Leonardo. You should be afraid of me. I am the Shredder."

"No!" He yelled, "You are not the Shredder, you are Karai! The only woman I have ever loved, and the mother to our daughter, Karai, you have to stop. Now."

More tears slipped down her face, ". . . Cleo." she bit her bottom lip.

He nodded, _Cleo, Cleo is her last chance_. "Cleo, your daughter, Karai. You risked everything, even your life, to save her. She hasn't given up on you either, Karai. Please, she needs you. I need you. Come back with us, I know that Cleo needs her mother, and you know it too."

There was the noise of a battle in the background. Karai finally looked at Leonardo, "Leo, I don't know how far gone I am. . . I can't be trusted."

"That's okay, healing takes time." He tried to reassure her, approaching her.

They stared at each other for several moments. Soft footsteps interrupted the noisy silence, a boy, looking to be nearly thirteen-years-old walked in the doorway. He held a large shoulderbag, "If you take the master. . ." He stated in a gruff voice, "You'll need these." He dropped the bag and kicked it to them, "You have to ween her off or she'll die. I assume you want her alive, right?"

They all stared at the boy. Casey picked the bag up with a hockey stick, "Medicines?"

The boy shrugged, "There's some stuff that they've been giving the other turtle too. . . Figured I might as well put that in."

"Who are you, kid?" Raphael demanded.

He bowed respectfully, " I am Daniel Kerr. The real Daniel. The. . . First Shredder realized who I was, then sought to replace me, and himself. I suppose he did. . . Using junk metal and his own daughter."

Karai scrambled to her feet, she had fallen over earlier, "Now, you are free. We both are."

Daniel tilted his head, "Once you feel the Foot's wrath, you'll never be free, Master. You should know that above all."

"Yes," She replied, "I am well aware. . . You are dismissed." At that the boy left.

There were three turtles and a man left in the throne room with her. Mikey took a shy step forward, "Does that mean you're coming back?"

She responded with a curt nod, and earned a passionate kiss from the father of her child.

* * *

Donatello stared at his computer screen with bloodshot eyes, his mouth hung halfway open, and unusual wrinkles of frustration were engraved in his forehead. Every few minutes, he would sneak a look over his slumping shoulder at the teenage girl laying on the operating table. For the past two nights since he and April got her back to the lair, she has been stirring in her sleep, and sometimes mumbling inaudible nonsense.

Worry filled the family, especially Leonardo. He had Karai back, and savored every millisecond he had with her, even if she wasn't fully functioning. But still, you could see it in both of their faces, the haunting sorrows of their only daughter not acting like herself.. But Donnie knew she'd make it through this, Cleo was strong. Then he remembered the look in her eyes when she was awake for those few minutes of consciousness as they took her home and realized her sensitivity wasn't there. Donatello had a nagging feeling that Cleo would never be the same, but would any of them return to their normal selves?

He sighed, and glanced behind him. This time he was surprised to see intense, yet exhausted blue eyes observing him, "Cleo?"

The ghost of a smile appeared, "Hey."

Donnie turned his swivel chair completely around to see her, "H-how are you feeling?"

She felt her head with a trembling hand, "Whatever's between dizzy and completely ill."

The purple masked turtle smiled sheepishly at the comment, "You want your, uh, dad?"

"No." The word seemed more like a death threat, "Did they save Kari?"

He nodded, "She's been very worried about you."

Anger stirred behind her eyes, "Okay. . . That's g-good." Besides the slight tremor, her voice was smooth.

Not wanting to ask anything that might set her off, Donatello got up and filled a glass with bottled water, feeling her eyes burning into him as he did so. He turned around to face Cleo, "Can you sit up?" She tried but fell back on her elbow, she grunted.

Donnie maneuvered her until she was sitting and put the glass to her lip, "Here, drink this." he purposely added a hint of forcefulness in his voice to let her know that she didn't have an option.

After years of fixing up his brothers, and then healing her wounds, Donatello learned that each of them would fight, even in a weakened state, especially Raphael and Cleo. One of the few bad habits she's picked up from her uncles over time.

Hesitantly, she sipped on it, but nothing more. Cleo then pulled back and sucked in short and shallow breaths, making him wonder, "Deep breaths." He advised, putting the cup beside him. Donatello watched her, and rested a hand on the bed. The sound of her breath was more like a hiss, her teeth were clenched, "Slower, Cleo."

Slower and deeper, they grew, then the rest of her finally relaxed. He made her lay back down after that, that was too scary for his liking, it was almost like she was in pain.

Once she was asleep, Donnie wasn't comfortable going to his room for the rest of the night. Anxiety about the girl's conditions poisoned his normally cool and collected thoughts, though, he thought he could sense a sort of clarity from her this time.

* * *

**** Seven years later****

There was a dull thud heard outside her door, but Cleo pretended to not comprehend it, she often pretended to be incapable of understanding, though she could, Cleo knew it worried her family that she still hasn't seemed to heal, but it was easier to hurt them when they thought she wasn't herself than when they knew she was completely aware that she was causing more pain than needed. She took her ink pen and the pad of paper she was given for her for her seventeenth birthday by her still healing mother. Cleo closed her eyes, remembering when she first woke up to see her mother standing over her.

* * *

_Karai grabbed the bottle of pills from the cabinet in the lab. She turned around and saw her daughter's clouded eyes staring at her. Nervous, Karai brushed her hand up against her daughter's face, "How are you feeling, Cleo?"_

_"I don't know, how are you feeling?" she replied, an edge in her rather weak voice. Cleo had been waking up, then passing out again for the past month, the whole family knew it was aggravating her._

_She tilted her head, thinking, "A bit sick, I guess."_

_Cleo looked around, they were alone, "Medicine?"_

_Her mother looked at the bottle in her hand then answered, "It helps with the headaches."_

_The girl closed her eyes for a long moment, "You're addicted to it." She decided."_

_"I am." Karai didn't deny it._

_There was a minute of silence, where they both stared at each other, expecting something to happen. Nothing happened for the next several moments until blood starting pouring from Cleo's nose. Panicking, Karai grabbed a bundle of kleenexes and tried to help Cleo. Not expecting or wanting her mother's help, Cleo reacted on instinct, pushing the woman's hand back until a sickening pop echoed through the entire lair, followed by screaming. She had broken Karai's wrist._

* * *

When Cleo became aware of the present tense, she found her fingers tracing the scars on her head. The largest scar was from the blow she took while in captivity, the rest were from Donatello's multiple surgeries on her to find the things that were never there but Cleo use to believe were. In the end, the surgeries only resulted in her not trusting the lab. The last time they tried to get her to enter the lab, Raphael and Leonardo both had to pick her up and drag her in there while she screamed at fought with them, she left them each several bruises and her father a dislocated knee. After that experience, nobody ever forced her to go in the lab again, and she hasn't considered it either.

Sighing, Cleo picked up the pen and paper again and started writing,

_Dear Daddy,_

_I think I have finally found myself. You think you know me, and I won't disagree, you used to, but not anymore. After all the laughs and tears we've shared, I can't even look at you the same way I did as a child. You treat me like I'm a wounded animal now, and I guess I am. After. . . the accident, I've been reacting to all of you by pure instinct. Is this what I've really become? Daddy, I can't get my thoughts straight, I know what you say and I completely understand and even more so. But. . . I can't seem to feel empathy for anybody anymore. It's scary and I can feel myself shaking now, realizing what a monster I am._

_There is nothing in your eyes now, every time you look at me. There has always been something, love, concern, frustration, sadness. But I get this feeling, it's like you are showing me what you see in me. **Nothing.**__ I'm empty, I know this, you don't have to remind me every single time you even glance towards me! You have no idea what I'd give to actually see something in you besides my own absence. I know I'm here, you can't sense my pain but I'm right here and you are breaking me._

_Don't get me wrong, I know it's hard to care for my mother and put up with me, but please try to understand, I know you can't and you never will, but please make an effort to see what is happening to me. For the past 7 years, I've been struggling, and I overheard you a few months ago, you said that you've given up hope that I'll ever get better. Well, I think I'm safe to say that I'm better. Have you ever thought that it might be you who's holding me back? The lack of faith, draining me! I can't gain the strength to show you I have a chance, until you believe I do. Do I make any sense? Probably not, you can only comprehend so much yourself. . . Just know, I think I miss you._

_Love,_

_Cleo_

When she looked up, she saw her uncle Michelangelo standing in the doorway, "You okay, little Cleo?"

Slipping the pad under her bed, "I'm fine."

"Good, 'cause your mother wants you." Mikey told her.

Cleo got up and allowed him to take her hand, she thought she needed it.

* * *

_******THE END******_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I'm praying that this is acceptable, I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you liked the story too. ^_^_


End file.
